Remember The Name
by morethanafeelingx
Summary: Secrets surround everyone at East High including the newest students, Derek and Casey. Scandals happen everyday, everyone likes someone new , and things get twisted into more than they were in the beginning. Features dasey,zashley,zanessa,niley,nelena,etc
1. Impressions on the First day

**Remember the Name chapter one....**

"Derr-ek!" Casey screamed at the top of her lungs. She was impatient considering in a half hour it be the first day at her new school...but only if her annoying step-brother hurried up. "What?" Derek calmly said as he walked down their new house's stairs. "Yeah , unlike you I actually want to go to our new school" she sighed as she walked out the front door. _I dont....._ derek sighed to himself. Casey slammed the car door, "could you be anymore slower?". "only for you i could..." derek quickly said back. Casey sighed _hopefully people won't jugde me because of derek and what happened_ . Soon enough they arrived at their new highschool, East High.  
"Now if this isn't high class!" Derek laughed as he turned off the car and opened his car door. "Derek just shut up, lets not make the impression you know you'll make" Casey angrily said as she got out of the car and started walking into the school entrance.

**CRASHHHHH.**

Casey jumped _, What was that ?!_ She thought to herself. "Ah COME ON!" she heard Derek yell from behind, she turned around. There was her step-dads car, everywhere perfect but the front that consisted with a huge dent.

"what was that for dude?" Derek yelled at the curly haired boy who was still sitting in his 1970's sports car that looked as if it was new.

The curly haired boy just smirked at him. "The name isn't dude...its jonas...nick jonas and i believe you are in my parking spot...dude"

_Wonderful_, Casey thought to herself _we've made a real good impression now derek..ugh_

Derek looked infront of his dads car. There was a sign "Reserved for Nicholas Jonas" _ohhhh_ Derek thought to himself _did i mess up or what?ha_. Soon enough Derek moved his dad's crumbled front ended car to another parking spot. Casey waited by the door "way to go, now we're late" she sighed as she hit his arm. "Nothing new case...nothing new" Derek sighed walking past her.

As they walked through the schools front entrance, they could feel eyes staring at them. Not friendly eyes, but the feeling of a murderer's death glare through the window at you, as if you hurt them before in your lifetime.

"Way to ruin my friends car" Derek turned around. Caseys heart pounded, right infront of them was the hottest guy Casey's ever seen. Wearing ripped jeans, a basketball jersey with the number 17 on it with East High in gold writing. His muscles showed in full view, with his medium length brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. "And you would be?" Derek confronted. "Troy Bolton..east highs greatest basketball player....ever" . _Troy....._ Casey's heart skipped a beat. _If he wasn't a god in his next life, who would be ?! _. "Nice to meet you troy, now your little friend jonas over there...hit us, we didn't hit him so you can go on back on over to your little group and tell them all that i really dont care" Derek rudly yelled at him, and walked away without looking back. Troy just stood there, making a fist in his hand _He's so lucky_, he thought to himself.

Casey awkwardly looked at him "Sorry about my step-brothers rudeness...I'm Casey...we're new here" Casey held her hand out. Troy shook her hand "oh wow...um nice to meet you" . He had a confused look on his face. "oh wow?...." Casey asked him. "Oh sorry I didn't know he was your brother, i figured boyfriend" Troy had a smile on his face, he looked embarressed. "Step-brother" Casey corrected him , "ew he's not boyfriend material anyways" She laughed looking at Troy.

"TROY!!!!!!!!" Two girls came running down the hall . One with curly blonde hair, dark roots , makeup done perfect, wearing a pink mini dress. The other, brown curly hair, wearing a flower print short dress, little makeup but still looked amazing. _Of course..one of them ought to be his girlfriend _Casey thought to herself. "Ayy troy! " the blonde laughed. "Hi sweetie" the other chimed in. "Casey I'd like you to meet Gabriella, my girlfriend and my bestfriend, Sharpay" Troy pointed towards the two girls. "Hi nice to meet you" Sharpay smiled as Gabriella said hello. "Are you new here?!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "Yeah it's my step-brother and I's first day" Casey answered _Well at least they seem nice,maybe this will be a good day_ Casey smiled to herself. They all chatted for awhile, Sharpay showed Casey her schedule and found out they had all of the same classes. "Aw well this should be a fun year for you than, i mean you're with me in class" Sharpay joked. Casey laughed, "I already feel welcomed meeting you guys",Casey blushed. The bell rang, Sharpay hugged Gabriella than Troy and started walking with Casey to class. "So you all are bestfriends?" Casey asked, as she walked besides Sharpay. "Yupp Gabriella moved here a couple years ago, but otherwise I've known Troy my whole life", she smiled. "Ohh thats cool, Troys really hot" Casey said as smiling. "Tell me about it...."Sharpay smirked. Sharpay suddenly stopped._ Whose that new guy by my locker?!_ She thought to herself. "Whats wrong?!" Casey asked, thinking she did something. "Theres a new guy by my locker...weird" Sharpay answered. _New guy...?_ Casey looked over and saw Derek. "Thats my step-brother I was talking about" _He's cute..._Sharpay thought _but not as cute as..._She stopped what she was thinking _Stop it sharpay!_. Sharpay had a blank expression on her face. "Oh. he's cute" Sharpay looked at Casey pretending not to think about who she almost said. "Ew" Casey laughed, "I've never thought about him being....cute?". Sharpay laughed "Just admit it!" "Okay fine I guess he's cute in the creepy weirdish way" Casey procrastinated.

Derek saw Casey and decided to walk over. _Why not ruin her day some more?_,Derek laughed. As Derek walked over, he proceeded to trip Casey as she was walking, "DER-EK!" she shrieked. "Thats my name, remember it! " He joked back when he noticed Sharpay _Woah now shes HOT!_. "Hi I'm Derek" He held out his hand. "Sharpay...nice to meet you" she smiled. Casey knew what he was up to, why wouldnt he want to take one of her new friend's shes made today? "Well we better get going to class, don't wanna be late...bye derek!" She motioned him to get lost. "Bye! " Sharpay flirtedly waved back to him, _If wonder if he'd get jealous if I used him...hm?._


	2. Here is where it begins

Sharpay and Casey entered their classroom. There were two open seats in the back, they walked to them and sat down. "Wow I've never sat in back before" Casey exclaimed nervously. "Psh I always do" Sharpay seemed calm about it. The teacher wasn't there yet, and the bell had just rang and the morning announcements came on. _Wheres the teacher?_, Casey worried impatiently. "So you and troy…?" she asked Sharpay. She looked up fast, "What? What do you mean?" _Calm down shar don't look scared or she'll think something's wrong. _"Oh sorry I just wanted to know if you guys were like really close like that_? Jeez Casey way to be creepy. _Sharpay looked at her, "It's complicated…." "Oh okay…" Casey replied, she was confused, _how's it complicated to be bestfriends with someone?!_. The teacher finally came in, "Goodmorning class, today we have two new students… Casey Mcdonald" he pointed to Casey. She stood up _how embarrassing_. "and…" he continued. "Derek Venturi" he looked around the classroom. _Oh dear lord derek's in this class_ Casey panicked, now she wouldn't make any friends. "Does anyone know where Derek is?" the teacher looked around franticly.

Soon enough time had passed and Derek finally walked in "Yo sorry I'm late I had to take care of some things" he said passing a hall pass to the teacher. "Thank you for arriving Derek" the teacher took the hall pass and continued "you may have a seat next to Miss Evans". Sharpay smiled to herself _now the plan will take effect._

"Hey" Derek said sitting down. "Hey" Sharpay smirked, playing with her hair. "So do you always look this hot ?" Derek questioned. _Disgusting, she's falling for his games_ Casey thought as she looked at them, _wait why do I care?!_. Sharpay flirtedly smiled, "No, this hotness just is natural". _Hahaha wow good job shar you just officially lost your mind to say that._ "Well I can see that" Derek winked at her. Sharpay smiled and stared at him.

40 minutes later the bell had rang, Casey got up and quickly ran out and waited by the door. Soon enough Sharpay came out with Derek. "Derek I need to talk to you privately please" She said as she dragged him away from Sharpay. "What is wrong with you Casey? Can't you see I was scoring up some points?". She could tell he was steaming mad, she sneered in disgust, "Just leave my friends alone". She strutted away, Derek stared at her as she walked away. _Her body looks so curvy when she gets mad. woah Derek stop it!._

Casey and Sharpay started walking to 2nd period. "So your brother…what's he like?" Sharpay asked. "Annoying, dumb, prankster, druggie….does that sum it up?" Casey shot back at her. "Yeah I guess it does….but I'm a huge bad boy type" Sharpay laughed _I can't let her figure out I'm using her brother_. As the middle of 2nd period came Casey's phone received a text… "From Sam" Casey's heart sank, she hadn't talked to him in forever, ever since him and Derek got into drugs. She quickly hid her phone under her desk and opened the text message , it read

_I've cleaned up my act, I miss you more than you'll ever know case. Please forgive me? If so, meet me tonight at the coffee shop. I'll be waiting. _

_Oh god_ She thought as she read the text message, what was she going to do? She thought into space for what seemed like ever and before she knew it, 2nd period was over. Now it was lunch time, she quickly went back to her locker with Sharpay before they headed down. "Hey you" Casey turned around, Troy hugged Sharpay., _Am I missing something with those two?!. _"Hey…" Sharpay quietly said as she stared at his tan face. "Oh hey Casey! How's your first day so far?" Troy asked her acting interested. "So far good" She lied looking down at her phone reading Sam's text message over and over again. "Hey we better get going to lunch" Sharpay insisted to Troy as she started to walk away. "Alright, I'll call you later bye!" He said walking down the hall.

Sharpay and Casey arrived to lunch, got their food and sat down. "What's wrong with you?" Sharpay asked looking confused at Casey. "Nothing just I'm confused with guys" Casey replied.  
"I know what you mean, trust me" she took the first bite of her caeser salad. "You do? I mean you can like get any guy you wanted….?" Casey fiercely said looking at the bombshell of a blonde. _Should I tell her? Or should I not I mean, she could tell anyone just to make friends because she's new_, Sharpay sat there, staring blankly into space. She finally replied to Casey's question, "Not every guy…" her fork played with her salad. _Way to make her feel good Casey god,_ "Oh…?" she worriedly looked at Sharpay, wondering if she already made a bad impression. "Its nothing….its just I like someone who I know I can't have at all. But on top of all that we've kinda been together" Sharpay sighed, _how do I explain this?!_. "Well just tell him how you feel, I mean what could that hurt?" Casey asked. Sharpay glanced up to answer when she felt someone hug her from behind. "HEY BESTIE!!!" Gabriella's girly voice rung out as she sat down at the table next to Sharpay. "Hey!" Sharpay answered back, Casey could of almost recalled that Shar's 'Hey' was a bit fake. "Aw hi Casey!!! How's your first day going so far?!" Gabriella smiled towards her. "It's actually going good so far!" Casey smiled, she had finally forgot about the text.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE YOUR MAKEUP!" someone shouted. Casey turned around, _Uh?_. Standing behind Casey was a girl, no older than sixteen, curly brunette hair with a yellow short dress on with heels about three inches high. _Slut much?_, Casey thought inside her head as she looked at the girl behind her. "Miles, this is Casey" Sharpay called out. "Hi Casey! I'm Miley!" the girl held out her arms open. Casey looked back at Sharpay and mouthed "What do I do?!". Sharpay laughed, "Hug". _Oh way to go casey_., Casey knew this day wouldn't end well as she hugged Miley to only notice over her shoulder, Derek making out with some girl.


	3. It's getting odd

Fourth period bell rang as all the students ran out of their classrooms. Some went to their lockers, others straight to the bus or their car headed home. Gabriella held Troy's hand as they walked towards his locker. "So you wanna go to dinner tonight?" Gabriella chimed looking at Troy, _I love him so much!_. "Yeah! I'll pick you up around five thirty?" his voice sounded excited. She hoped he'd take her to the restaurant where they had their first date. She smiled, "Sounds good babe".

"Babe?" He laughed, _Since when does she call me that?_ Her smile looked like a little girl who found her first crush, "What?!"

"Nothing, you've just never called me babe before, sweetie" He smirked.

"Sweetie?" Her face showed confusion_, is he turning this into a game?_

Troy pulled her close and pressed his lips against her slowly, "I love you". He held her hand as the separated. _Should I tell him now? Or at dinner?_, the questions were running through Gabriella's head. Troy's expression was unreadable as he opened his locker, _Why didn't she say I love you back?_ He grabbed the books he needed for the night and shut his locker door. "Ready?"

He put on a fake smile and started walking towards the front door with her. As they made their way to the front door, Casey came walking with Miley. "Hey guys!" Miley ran over and hugged Gabriella. Casey smiled to Troy as Gabriella hugged her too. "Good first day Casey?" Troy didn't look so happy, but Casey ignored that fact.

"Yes! Thank god!" Casey laughed, looking at Gabriella who looked down, _Okay is everyone like bi-polar here?_

"What are you love birds doing tonight? Miley rang in. Troy quickly answered. _Too quick, _Miley thought to herself.

"Well we're going out to dinner for our anniversary tonight since she's not going to be here for the real date because of her dance recital in new Yrk city" He smiled towards Gabriella.

"OH MY GOD YOU MADE IT ?!" Miley squealed screaming.

"Made what?" Casey was confused, she seemed to be with all these people in the school.

"Yes!!!!!" Gabriella screeched back at them, she jumped up and down with Miley.

"Oh, well I'm a dancer, so I got accepted to dance in a recital for this dance academy down in New York City" She smiled happily.

"That's so cool! I did a play down there, it's amazing!" Casey answered.

"You do theater?!" Gabriella asked, not noticing Troy had walked away.

"Yeah since I was little, since we're graduating this year, I've already planned on working Broadway in Toronto." She looked thrilled for that opportunity.

"That's so freaking awesome!" Miley jumped. "I have the most amazing damn friends". The three girls laughed.

_Wait…._ Casey thought. "Don't you have to be a student at those dance academies to take place in the recitals?" Gabriellas face suddenly became white. "What?! No!" she was hesitant. Casey wasn't convinced with her answer but let it go figuring she didn't want to start anything. Gabriella looked around for Troy, _where'd he go?!_ She looked down the hall to find him talking to Casey's step brother _what was his name?_ Nick was also there talking to them. Casey looked down the hall too, finding Derek talking to the curly haired boy Nick who they crashed into before school. _Oh Derek don't be starting anything_ she thought to herself. The three girls walked over to them, Miley kissed Nick as Gabriella cuddled up to Troy.

"Derek." Casey stated sternly. He looked back at her with disgust, "Casey."

The other's looked at them. "Well you two sure get along?" Miley laughed.

"No not at all" Derek smirked in a serious voice.

"You know what happens when that goes on!?" Nick laughed, with the others laugh's joining in.

"What?" Casey didn't know where this was going, she took a sip of a water bottle she found in her bag.

Nick nudged Derek, "Two people who hate each other more than anyone usually end up falling in love"

Casey spit out the water all over Derek. "WHAT?" they both yelled. Nick, Miley, Gabriella and Troy all started laughing hysterically. "Casey look what you did!" Derek furiously looked down at his shirt.

"Sorry but it actually disgusts me that love and you could be put in the same category!" Casey threw him a dirty look.

"Woah you two calm down, he was kidding" Miley's words came out all dysfunctional considering she was still laughing. Nick still laughing grabbed Miley's arm and they walked out the door, still filled with laughter.

"We better get going , see you guys!" Gabriella smiled as she pulled Troy away and exited the school. Derek stared at Casey, his shirt was pretty much dry since the whole water spill. "Lets get going, your mom and my dad assume we're both babysitting tonight when we both know, you can baby sit, I'm going to a party" He threw his leather jacket over his should and headed out the door to his dad's car with the marks from the crash earlier. Derek always wore or carried that jacket everywhere, it was a part of him.

Later that night…

Gabriella sat down in the restaurant chair that Troy held out for her. "Thank you" she smiled to him as he took a seat across from her. _I can't tell him_, she stared blankly into her menu. The waiter came over, "May I take your drink orders?".

Gabriella looked up, she had fear in her eyes about what would happen later, "Um yes I'll just have water, thanks".

"Same" Troy agreed looking at her weird as the waiter walked away. He pulled his arms out from under the table ontop of her hands, holding them gently. His smirk made her melt. "What are you getting love?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"I think pasta, you?" she couldn't think at all. "Steak, uh babe?" he questioned.

"Yeah?" she was worried.

"Are you okay? I mean you seem a little quiet" _Did I do something?!_ He was confused.

"I'm fine trust me" She faked a smile so he'd stop worrying about her. He smiled and leaned across the table and kissed her gently on the lips. _I cant do this to him I love him_, She felt her stomach turn, she never felt like this about a guy before.


	4. Lets heat things up

The starry dark night looked spooky to Gabriella. Troy and her hadn't spoke the whole car ride home. _I had to tell him, I couldn't of hid it_ she felt regret but at the same time relieved she got it off her chest. Troy's truck had pulled into her driveway and she grabbed her bag and unlocked the car door. She slowly got out of the car and started walking to the front door, Troy following. They approached the front door, Gabriella threw her bag down and jumped in Troy's arms burying her head in his chest.

_Don't cry Gab, big girls don't cry_ she thought to herself. She couldn't hide the tears as she buried her head in his chest and the tears came pouring out. Troy gently pulled his arm around her and held her as she bawled in his chest

_C'mon Troy she could of told you two months ago when she found out, stick to your gun_, nothing but mad thoughts went through his head. She could of told him before it was too late.

Three hours before Derek threw on his leather coat over his shoulder looking around his room. _Damn it where are the keys?!_ He looked under the math books, obviously Casey had been in his room, but why? _Found Em ! _He tucked the keys in his pocket and headed out of his room, shutting his door tightly. He noticed Casey walking out at the same time in a mini skirt, tank and hair straightened perfectly.

"Where are you going? You have to stay here while the kids sleep?" Derek frantically looked at her.

"I thought you were home I decided to go to a party instead of the coffee shop with Sam…ah wonderful!" she threw her hands up, like she always did when she was angry.

"I'm going to a party not you….wait what party?" he was confused, _Who would invite her to a major party?!_

"Sheldon's? And I'm going, sucks for you" she started to walk down the stairs.

"I'm going to Sheldon's, our whole old schools going to be there, popular people! How did you get invited?" Derek was mad, _how could she get invited to the same party I'm going to_.

"He called me earlier saying Sam and I could come." She grabbed the phone.

"Well that's odd. Who are you calling?!" He tried to grab the phone away; _she is so not going to this party._

"Emily!" she batted him away. "Hey yeah, um Derek and I both have plans tonight could you possibly watch the kids while they sleep for awhile, my mom and George are out of town?" she moved around the living room, still batting Derek away. Casey nodded a few seconds later, "Oh gosh thanks so much Em! Love you! See you in a few!" she hung up the phone with a devious smirk to Derek.

"No! Casey Macdonald you are not going to the same party as Derek Venturi! It's not cool at all" He looked desperate. _Not falling for it_, Casey thought to herself.

"Why does that even matter to you Derek?" She was furious by now, and wasn't going to change her mind.

"We are two different people Casey, I'm popular and you're…..not" _She can deal damn it_, Derek wasn't taking her down without a fight.

"I'm sorry Derek but didn't I get invited to this party too? Therefore I am somebody" She opened the door for Emily and hugged her. She whispered something in Emily's ear and than ran out the door. Derek followed. Casey ran to the front car door, and tried to get in but the door was lock.

"Might have a hard time getting to the party without keys" Derek laughed and held up the keys.

"Der-ek!" she screamed lightly at him, not waking up the neighborhood so noone could tell their parents they weren't home.

Derek looked at her, he could tell she wanted to see Sam, the guy who got him into drugs. _He better of cleaned up_ Derek knew if he didn't he was in for trouble. He sighed, "Get in." she ran around to the other side of the car and got into the passenger seat.

"Thanks Derek" she smiled slightly at him as he turned the car, backed up and started to drive away.

They had been to the party for about two hours now. Casey and Sam reacquainted and had danced to a few slow dances. Casey had her first alcohol beverage ever, and already felt a bit drunk and sick. She walked in the bathroom and smelled something odd. _Ew, what the heck?_ She quickly turned on the light. She screeched out in horror and hurt. Derek heard the music go quiet and Casey's whimper. He quickly ran to where he heard her sound and found her sobbing. "Case, what's-" he looked down on the floor to find Sam passed out, a bag of white powder laying next to him. Casey turned around quickly crying hard. Derek caught her as she began to fall, "Case…I'm so sorry" he helped her out of his arms and held her as they walked to the front door of the house.

She whimpered looking away from all the people who were staring, _how embarrassing Casey._ She whimpered covering her face.

"Derek I just want go home, I'll walk" she started out the door, Derek grabbed her arm and slowly had himself catch up with her.

"No Case, I'll drive you, we'll both go back" he helped her get into the car.

Casey cried all the way back to their house, Derek knew she wanted to be alone but for some reason wanted to be there next to her. Casey walked into the house quickly paid Emily and told her she'd explain another time and quietly ran up the stairs. Emily had gone home and Derek hit the fridge finding a rootbeer. He had sip and soon went up the stairs. He entered his room, took his shirt off and looked up finding Casey standing at his door.

"Hey", _I thought she went to bed?_

She stood there, still looking shook up. "Hey, um thanks for getting me out of there tonight" she leaned against his door.

"No problem, he's an idiot, I'm sorry Case" _woah Derek Venturi did you just say that?_

"It's not your fault Derek, I was stupid and fell for it all" _no way he just said sorry?_

"No you weren't….you had your first drink tonight didn't you?" he laughed.

She smiled slightly. "Yes. why?"

"I saw you dancing on the table and that's definitely not Casey Macdonald"

he laughed mimicking her.

"Oh shut up!" she pretended to pout.

He smirked, "Hey! I didn't say you didn't look hot" _Derek! What's happening to you!_

She looked up, a shocked expression shown on her face. _Derek just said I was hot…..while he's standing her with no shirt on, six pack damn. Holy ! Casey what is going on?_ "Thanks….. I figured I'd just let go for once" she crossed her arms.

"You're really pretty when you let go, you know that?" He looked down, _what the hell is happening Derek, its Casey!_

"You're not too bad yourself" she made a flirty smirk like he did. _CASEY! Snap into it!_

Derek looked up, he slowly walked over to Casey she was leaning against his door, arms crossed. She looked more beautiful than ever, hid mind was thinking one thing while his body was doing another. Casey stood there not knowing what he was doing, but she couldn't resist. Derek slowly came up to her and put his hands on her hips and crashed his lips onto hers. At first she was shocked but didn't pull away, it felt too right but so wrong. As they kissed for a moment Casey finally uncrossed her arms and put them around Derek's neck. They began to kiss deeply and Derek moved over towards his bed. At this time they were furiously kissing, wanting something more. Derek knew Casey would be knew to everything but that didn't stop him. He slowly undressed her as he kept kissing her. Before Casey knew it, he was inside of her and she wasn't a virgin anymore.

_What the hell is happening….._ They both thought the whole night.


	5. One spark starts a fire

_**A wild ride, over stony ground. Such a lust for life, the circus comes to**_

_**town. We are the hungry ones, on a lightning raid. Just like a river runs, like a fire needs flame, oh I burn for you .**_

_**I got to feel it in my blood, woah. I need your touch don't need your love woah. And I want, and I need, and I lust…animal**_

_**I cry wolf, giving her mouth to mouth. Like a movin' heart beat, in the witchin hour. I'm running with the wind, a shadow in the dusk. And like the drivin' rain like the restless rust. I never sleep.**_

_**I got to feel it in my blood, woah. I need your touch don't need your love woah. And I want, and I need, and a I lust..animal. and I want, and I need, and I lust…animal.**_

Casey woke up to the sound of Def Leppard's Animal playing. _Derek's ipod obviously.._ she thought. _Wait…why am I waking up in Derek's room…OH MY GOD!_ She sprang up from the bed and looked at the time….six thirty am. _I slept with Derek……and now I have to go to school. Oh jesus._ Derek woke up suddenly, he looked at her.

"Did my ipod go off?" he was surely missing what was wrong with this picture.

"Yupppppp." She sat there staring at him, confused inside.

"Wait… Casey's in my bed, with no clothes on and neither do I. The kids are not up for school and we went to a party last night. HOLY SHIT CASE!" He looked at her in panic.

"Yeah thanks Sherlock I know!" her sarcastic voice made Derek knew this wasn't going to go down smoothly.

"We're step siblings….is it illegal to ahh you know…….?" He made hand gestures as he got up and quickly put his clothes on. _Damnit Derek does this mean you're falling._

"Obviously not! I don't even no why this happened Derek…do you?" she threw herself back onto his pillows and stared at the ceiling. _What the hell i just had sex with my step brother…but why do I feel okay?_

"I don't know!" he was getting angry but yet he had a feeling he couldn't deny. "Case….last night it felt so right and right now, it still does" he looked down.

Casey sighed. "I feel the same way….but how are we suppose to keep this a secret I mean c'mon we'd be so damn lucky if the kids didn't hear anything but we don't know" she got up and quickly through a towel Derek had near his door around herself.

"Yeah. Well you go get ready, ill get the kids up and get them on the bus. Then I'll drive us to school" _Think of ways not to get this out…ah Derek!_ He left the room and went to wake up the kids.

An hour later Casey came running down the stairs. Her hair curled perfectly, makeup on lightly but able to see. She had Guess jeans, flip flops and a purple tank top. She saw Derek come through the front door, "They all on the bus okay?"

"They are perfect! Didn't mention a thing! Get rid of your sex hair yet?" he smirked as he grabbed his leather coat. _Way to sleep with her and get under her skin asshole._

She shot him back with a dirty glance; "Yeah did you?" she walked out the front door closing it behind her in his face. _Moron it's your fault._

He opened the door and ran after her "Case! I was kidding" He walked up and hugged her, she had worry in her eyes and he wasn't going to let that get to her. She looked up at him, he kissed her forehead and let her go and got into the car.

The whole ride there to school was silent, Derek pulled into his own parking spot this time finally. He didn't turn off the car which meant talking time. Casey stared directly in front of them._ Just ask, you can do it…_ She was scared.

"Derek….."

"Yeah Case?" he had his hands over the steering wheel, resting his head down just thinking about things. _Don't let her know Derek. Don't._

"Does…" she sighed "Does this mean….we're like together…or just like hooked up?" she was worried what the answer would be.

He looked up, he could see she was worried. "I have no idea….Case. What do you want to be?"

She knew what she wanted to be but she didn't want to tell him and him not feel the same way. _You can't just have sex with someone for the first time, and than not be with them…right?_ "I don't know…." She picked up her bag and got out of the car. Derek knew she was upset, he turned the car off and ran after her. He caught up to her and walked closely to her as they entered the school. They saw Sharpay, Troy, Gabriella, Nick and Miley. They walked over to them.

"Hey you two!" Miley exclaimed. _Well if they don't look suspicious, _She looked them up and down.

"Hey!" Casey ran over to chat with the girls.

"So how was the party last night? Hook up with anyone cute?!" Sharpay was curious.

_Oh god, is it obvious?!_ Casey quickly answered. "Ha no! well…." She looked at them. "Can you guys keep a secret?"

They all giggled. "YOU TOTALLY FELL FOR DEREK!" they cheered in excitement. Casey's face became blank and she heard Derek yell "What the hell, were you guys in my house?!" Derek laughed and stepped over towards Casey, he looked at her, she looked back.

"Is It me or is it written on our foreheads that we slept together?" he chuckled with his classic smirk. _Humor! Laugh Casey! Laugh!_

She looked up at him with a smile, "Tell me about it". She did a flirty wink and walked off with Sharpay to their class.

_Damnit Shar, I guess the Derek plan didn't work. Well lets just see whose in homeroom to make a few jealous._ Sharpay was thinking devious until she realized something. "Casey….were Troy and Gabby not standing near each other?"

Casey looked at her weird as they walked into homeroom, "Now that you say that…they weren't near each other at all. Didn't look like they even acknowledged each other" They both took their seats.

"Oh my god, they're probably fighting again who knows why" Sharpay opened her notebook. During class the teacher called up Sharpay. She went up and quickly came back to her seat, she was mad.

"Oh my god! I don't need a tutor like seriously?! What the hell!" she slammed her book down. A guy, their age came over towards her. He had on black skinny jeans, and a light green sweater with dark brown hair.

"Hi Sharpay….I'm your tutor" she looked up at him. "My names Justin Russo"

_He's a nerd….but he's cute? OH!_ "Hey!" she motioned him to sit in the seat in front of her.

A hour later homeroom ended. Justin and the two girls came out of the door laughing and they soon all became friends.

The end of the day approached and Sharpay was walking with everyone including Justin and than soon had to run to the girls room to go to the bathroom. Gabriella stood there, trying not to cry and hugged everyone except Troy and Sharpay. She told them all what was happening and they all cried along with her. Soon enough all the others left and Justin decided he'd call Shar later. Troy stood there against the lockers waiting for Sharpay to come out to see what would happen. _Ew they have to paint that damn girls room pink!_ She skipped out happily over to Troy and Gabriella. Troy stepped back and looked the other way. Sharpay looked at them weird. Gabriella slowly walked over to Sharpay, she felt every tear in her whole lifetime about to come.

"Hey Shar…." She breathed in deeply. _She'll be okay, just believe in her._

"Yes?" Sharpay was confused literally.

Gabriella sighed and suddenly hugged her tight. "I'm gonna miss you so freaking much! You're my bestfriend, screw that! Sister! I love you! I wish you all the best and I'll see you again in the future! I promise….Ugh I have to go! I love you shar remember that. Goodbye sis!" She released Sharpay and slightly smiled at Troy and ran through the front door crying.

Sharpay stood there, shocked and emotionless. She turned around to Troy. "What the fuck was that? What's going on?" _What in the hell Gabriella._

Troy walked over to her, _"_What…? She didn't tell you?!" he was shocked. _Shit Bolton how are you gonna tell her?!_

"Tell me what?!" Sharpay was already crying, about something she didn't even know. _Breathe shar! Breathe!_

"She's leaving…she got picked to be a student in NYC and be in the recital…. She knew two monthe's ago but she kept it from all of us til last night and now." Troy knew she wouldn't take it well.

"Are you kidding me?! That's like a thousand miles from here!" Sharpay started balling. _I just lost my best friend…._

"I'm sorry Shar, I thought she told you….we got in fight cause she just told me last night at dinner and we ended up breaking up. I can't believe her" He walked up to Sharpay and hugged her.

"How could she leave us? She knows her mother hates us and now we'll never be able to see her again!" Sharpay buried her head into Troy's chest and they both stood there whimpering in the hallway.


	6. Perfect wasn't so perfect

Gabriella walked with her suitcase down the airport hallway. She sat down in the terminal. She couldn't of told Sharpay, it hurt too much just to tell Troy, but Sharpay would hurt even more. Although her mother didn't like either of them she couldn't just never come back. She had to see the guy she loves and her best friend. This chance to dance was a once in a lifetime thing. She would of gave it up but she wanted to have a good future, even though being at East High would of gave her a wonderful future but there was no dance there. Dance was her passion, it always had been. The minute she turned three she was in her first dance class and from there on it was her dream, to be a professional dancer. Was it wrong to choose dance over her boyfriend and best friend, or did she make the right move? Her mom sat down next to her.

"There's other guys and other girls Gab" She rubbed her back.

"Yeah mom! But not like them!" she sighed and crossed her arms looking out the window at their plane they'd soon be getting on in a few minutes.

She day dreamed off, thinking about how maybe she could get over Troy and move on, and get a new best friend. A best friend that probably would never know all the designer purses and shoes like Sharpay. A boyfriend that probably would never hold her the same or make you feel happy like Troy. How could she possibly go miles away. She thought about Miley and Nick and how much she loved them too. And how Casey and Derek had only been there for a while but they already felt like family. She looked down at her phone, it was a photobooth picture they took at the café a few nights ago, of all them including Casey and Derek. They all looked so happy but she looked at her own face, there was a fake smile there. _Was I really happy with them all, or do I belong to be happy to dance?_ She shut her phone off, she couldn't look at it. She was hurt, she knew Sharpay would never forget her, nor Troy. A guy came over the speaker, "Flight 414 to JFK now boarding!" she sighed and got up with her mother handing the ticket to the man. She walked down the hallway to the plane, she was leaving here….forever.

Sharpay walked into her house and threw her prada bag down. "Screw life!" she ran up to her room, quickly passing Ryan, her brother who was in college.

"What's wrong with you?" he shrugged and went in the other room.

She slammed the door to her room, and looked on her mirror of all the pictures of her and Gabriella. She walked over to the mirror. Their junior prom, she had gone with Zeke and Troy and Gabby had gone together. She ripped the picture of the four of them and threw it in the garbage. She jumped onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow, with a pillowcase marked with the coach c all over it. She had fallen asleep when she heard a bang at her balcony. "What the?" She went over and opened the door. It was Troy. "What are you doing here?" she looked at him, her makeup had ran from crying.

"I thought I'd come to see how you are….Shar come here" he hugged her.

"I already miss her Troy" she sobbed wiping her eyes.

"Trust me I already do too, we'll learn to live with it" he breathed in heavily.

"Fairy tales are so wrong " She laughed trying to hide the pain.

Troy chuckled, "Ya think? What are you like the girl who thought she'd find her prince charming at age eight?!" he laughed.

"NO! well…maybe" she smiled back. Maybe Troy would be there for her, more than she thought.

Derek threw the door open, "First…Madam" he motioned Casey into the door.

"Why thank you sir!" she twirled and went through the door when Derek wrapped his arms around her. She quickly pushed him away noticing her mom and George were sitting on the couch near the door.

"Hi!" Casey looked back at Derek awkwardly.

"Why are you two so happy….and getting along?" Nora looked at them oddly.

"Well……" Derek decided to start off, Casey nudged him giving him a look.

"We decided why fight? It's not healthy! Right?!" she knew they'd believe it… for now.

"Aw that's so nice of you two! Great to see family getting along after all this time!" Nora got up and walked into the kitchen, to make dinner.

Derek and Casey ran up the stairs and into their rooms. Casey threw her bag down and grabbed her laptop. She signed onto facebook and noticed she had a friend invite, she clicked on it. _Sharpay Evans._ She accepted it and looked at her profile picture. Sharpay's picture was of her and Troy, he was kissing her cheek. _That's not sketchy at all…?_ She clicked onto the picture to comment it which started a conversation between them.

Casey Macdonald: ** love you two =) was this taken today…?**

Sharpay Evans: **haha yes we just took it a few minutes ago!**

Casey Macdonald: **ohh lol. How are you feeling after everything with Gabriella at school today?**

Sharpay Evans: **yeah Troy came over and helped me feel better. Haha we gotta go, catch ya later girl :]**

Casey signed off of facebook, _well that's weird are they like going behind Gabriella's back?_ She got up and started to walk downstairs when she heard Derek yelling at someone.

"NO! I don't like you! I like someone else" Casey listened through his door. It was Kendra, his ex girlfriend. They were always an on/off couple.

"Kendra something happened the other night and I can't help to have feelings for her, it's not like my dad and nora know!" Casey slowly stepped away, breathing heavily. _Derek…and me…oh my god_. She ran downstairs when she heard Derek get off the phone and go to open the door. Derek opened the door and looked into her room, she wasn't there but her laptop was sitting on the bed open. He decided to go over and just look to see if she told anyone who she liked. _It's not snooping Casey it's….protecting!_ he made up an excuse in his head if he got caught. He opened her laptop and it was still on her facebook with her password saved he slowly clicked Sign In and soon he saw her main page. He looked at her profile picture, it was of her in her room's mirror. She was wearing a low-cut shirt and short short's. _She looks hot_ he was thinking in his head, and thinking about how many guys will flirt with her now because of that picture. Her song was Seventeen Forever by Metro Station and it fit her and him better than anything, "We're one mistake from being together but lets not ask why it's not right you won't be seventeen forever and we can get away with this tonight". _And we're both seventeen, how weird eh?_ He chuckled to himself. Her status was; _**So this song fits my life perfectly right now. Helping my mom cook dinner, be back later.**_ He looked at her comments and they were all from Max, their old schools football quarterback star. But why would he be talking to her? They broke up a year ago. Derek read their whole conversation.

Max: **casey macdonald =] what's up?**

Casey Macdonald**:**** Hey Max! Nothing much, you?**

Max: **chillin. r u still dating sam?**

Casey Macdonald: **No not anymore cause of the whole drug thing.**

Max: **o yea I know. wow what a loser you deserve better case**

Casey Macdonald: **lol I do have high standards, which you know.**

Max: **haha yea totally so ur not seeing anyone?**

Casey Macdonald: **Not exactly, I think. Why?**

Max: **I just miss seeing u since we broke up. U were my 1****st**** love =]**

Casey Macdonald: **Aw Max! You were my first love too, trust me 3**

Derek snarled at the "first love" comment Casey made. _Kendra was my first love….right?_ He didn't know what that meant anyway, so why bother.

Max: **awesome case =] I miss u haha wow I sound like a freak**

Casey Macdonald: **lol no! You sound cute! Hey I gotta go! sorry!**

Max: **o its alright I'll text u, u got the same number?**

Casey Macdonald: **Yupp!**

Max: **alright =] text me back haha bye!**

Casey Macdonald: **Bye max!**

Derek heard footsteps and quickly shut Casey's laptop and set it back where it was. It was Lizzie, "Casey do – oh Derek? What are you doing in Casey's room?"

"Just looking to see if she knew what our homework was for History that's all" he made up an excuse quickly.

"Oh okay? Well do you know where she is?" She started to turn around, _Something's weird here, why's Derek in Casey's room? She'd flip!_

"Uh downstairs!" he had no idea where Casey was.

"Okay thanks!" Lizzie turned around while headed out the door and down the stairs.

_Phew that was close!_ Derek thought as he got out of Casey's room quickly before anyone else questioned what he was doing.

"Dinner!" Nora called to everyone except Casey who was standing right next to her. George, Edwin, Lizzie, Marti and Derek all sat down at the table. Derek's seat was directly across from Casey's so he could see her every move during dinner and she could see his. They passed the food around and everyone started eating when George started a conversation. "So Derek what girls are you stalking at this new school now?" Derek gulped down his drink as he saw Casey look down quickly.

"Ah you know Dad, the ladies love me!" he shot a glare back at Casey. He knew she was texting Max, because she had her phone on vibrate and he could hear it buzzing. Casey looked at him trying to make it so no one else could see any connection between them.

"What about you Casey, any cute guys?" Nora quickly added in.

"A few…" Casey took a bite of her salad and stared at Derek.

"Okay Casey tell me what Derek has been doing to other girls" George looked at Casey still eating.

_What the hell does that mean?_ Derek was getting mad.

_Oh George Derek's just been doing your oldest step-daughter that's all!_ Casey had no idea what to say. "Well I haven't actually seen Derek hook up with any girls" _Duh stupid because he was too busy hooking up with you!_ Casey thought to herself.

Derek smiled at Casey, Casey smiled quickly back as they all finished eating their dinner.

Troy pulled into his drive way, he could never tell anyone what just happened with Sharpay. He got out of his truck and went inside to find his parents weren't home. So he grabbed a basketball and went in his backyard to shoot some hoops. He went over some drill's and play's from the current season trying to forget about things. _It was just a kiss, a friendly kiss? I mean I love her best friend but I also love her? Damnit Troy._

Gabriella quickly ran into the hotel room, they would be staying in til their new house was ready. She put her suitcase down and got out her laptop. She signed onto facebook to see a notice that Sharpay put a new picture up. She clicked on Sharpay's profile and saw Troy kissing Sharpays cheek. _Um excuse me?_ She tried to believe it was just two friends but what two friends kiss and take a picture of it? She saw the comments on the picture were all from people asking "are you and Troy dating now?" but Sharpay didn't answer any of them. She quickly got out her phone and dialed Troy's number. The phone rung a few times but no answer. Gabriella threw her phone into her bag and slammed her laptop down. She threw herself back and layed on the bed. _How could they do that to me? I haven't even been gone for a whole day._ She sighed.

Sharpay stared into her mirror, _what just happened?_ She went out of her bathroom door to her balcony and could hear the song "Come Clean" by Hilary Duff play on her ipod deck.

"_Let's go back, back to the beginning. Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars were all alive. Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect. Trying to fit a square into a circle was my life. I defy, Let the rain fall down, and wake my dreams let it wash away my sanity, cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream let the rain fall down and come in clean and come in clean"_


	7. Not a Picture Perfect World

Nick walked nextdoor to Troy's house. He heard him in back playing basketball so he jumped over the fence. "Hey man!"

"Hey" Troy looked down and did a jump shot.

"What's up?" Nick grabbed the basketball and shot at the basket.

"Oh! Miss!" Troy laughed. "Nothing just thinking, you?"

"Bored so I came over" Nick laughed as he threw the ball back to Troy. They suddenly heard the doorbell ring, and they ran inside. Troy went to the door while Nick grabbed a soda in the fridge. Troy opened the door and saw a girl standing there, about their age. She had on Converse sneakers, skinny jeans and a purple tank. She smiled shyly, "Hi Troy, I'm Alex Russo I go to your school and I was trying out for cheer and they told me your mom had the paperwork I needed to fill out since she's the cheer coach"

"Oh yeah! C'mon in and I'll go get the paperwork" Troy closed the door as she followed him. "Wait here in the kitchen, I'll go get it"

Alex waited there looking down at the floor. Nick looked up and saw her "Hey I'm Nick, have I seen you around before?"

Alex looked up, "Yeah but I don't think we've ever spoke" she laughed quietly.

"Yeah that's weird isn't it?" he smiled at her. "you dated Dean right?"

Her smile faded, "Yeah but we broke up. We changed and it just happened" she shrugged.

"Oh well I'm sorry" he looked down than back up. "You going to be a cheerleader huh?" he smiled.

"Yeah if I make it through tryouts" she laughed "well who knows half the girls probably hate me on the team anyways"

"No way!" he smiled "My girlfriend Miley's on the team, I'll introduce you to her if you want?" he gestured hand motions at her for a drink.

"Oh no you don't have to do that! Really, I think I'll be okay, you don't have to" she took a water bottle from him.

"I don't have to, but I want to" he smiled to her as Troy came down the stairs.

"Alright so here are all the papers you and your parents need to fill out, return them to the nurse and you should be all set!" Troy smiled as he handed her the papers.

"Okay thanks!" she grabbed them and turned around. "Nice talking to you Nick, see you at school?" she looked at him.

"Yeah I'll come get you and introduce you to Miley, okay?" he smiled.

Alex laughed, "Alright. See you guys and thanks Troy!" she walked out of the front door. As she walked out the front door she said a few rhyming sentences and she looked down at the papers. They were already filled out. _Perfect_ she thought and started to walk home back to Waverly Place.

Casey was sitting up on her bed against the wall doing her homework. _I hate AP U.S History._ Derek walked in and sat down on the bed. He smiled at her.

"What are you so happy about?" she looked oddly at him.

"Nothing…except the fact you couldn't stop thinking about me at dinner!" he gave a cheeky grin.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Please, I have a life unlike some of us" she gestured to him.

"Casey, if you had a life you wouldn't be like me who can't stop thinking about the other night" he looked down. _Don't get rejected, you're the man Derek._

She sighed, _He's right_."Okay fine" she shrugged her shoulders.

Derek looked up quickly. "What?"

She looked at him, she couldn't tell if he was serious or what was going on. "Okay fine…I haven't stopped thinking about the other night…either"

Derek looked at her in shock, "Crazy…isn't it?". All he could think about was how at one point they nearly hated each other and if that one night they had found someone different in each other. Casey bit her bottom lip, Derek knew she was nervous.

She stopped biting her lip, "What….are we going to do than?" she looked down at her phone lighting up, indicating she was receiving a text message.

Derek smirked, _Holy shit Derek what's happening to you!_ "I know what I'm going to do…." Derek slowly leaned in.

Casey gave him a weird look "Wha-" and before she knew it Derek was gently kissing her. She was worried what if someone walked in, but she didn't really care either because everything in life had finally felt right.

Miley walked into Sharpay's room, "Hey your brother let me in!" she smiled and sat on the bed noticing Sharpay didn't look all there. "What's wrong?"

Sharpay looked up, she was lying down, her hair was a mess and that wasn't the normal Sharpay whose hair was perfect at every moment. "Miles, if I tell you something, promise not to tell anyone ever until I know what's going to happen?"

Miley nodded, "Of course Shar"

Sharpay sat up and sighed, _Here we go_; "Well earlier Troy came over and we hung out and talked about memories and…." She gulped. "We umm….kissed"

Miley sprang up, "WHAT?!"

Sharpay threw herself back down "UGH! I know! But you know about what happened sophomore year! It was like I don't know, uh a goodbye kiss!" she quickly covered her face and sobbed.

Miley sat back down and lied next to her "I'm sorry Shar it's just crazy because everyone thought you got over that and because Gabby ended up being your best friend after she moved here…speaking of her, does she even know what happened sophomore year?" she looked at Sharpays face.

"Obviously not! And I prefer never to remember that again" she sunk her face into her pillow. _There's alot more to the story than everyone freaking thinks_.

Miley sat up, Sharpay followed, "Shar, are you exactly over him?"

Sharpay wiped her eyes, "Yeah I think….I don't know!" she threw her phone across her room.

Miley hugged her, "Hey, it'll be okay everyone just needs some time to chill because of Gabriella leaving, ya know?"

"Yeah…I know" Sharpay smiled at her, "Thanks, Miles"

"What are best friends for?" Miley smiled back at her "At least you're not Derek and Casey, they live in the same house and gotta keep that secret!" she laughed.

Sharpay giggled, "Yeah wonder what's going to happen with them"

The next day was Saturday. Gabriella walked down the NYC Street, filled with cabs. buses, cars, and people walking to work. She slowly walked into a large three story building that looked old. She saw tons of teenagers and some college students in the hallways. She looked to her left and saw a glass window that read, "Main Office" and showed those inside. She entered the door next to the window, a lady sat at the front desk. "Can I help you miss?" the lady looked up from her paper work.

Gabriella shyly smiled, "Hi I'm Gabriella Montez, this is my first day here…" she waited for an answer.

The woman gave her a few papers that Gabriella assumed was her schedule and she sonly headed out the door. _Room 205…._ She looked around hoping to find it quickly and not to look like a loser. She walked up the stairs looking at the painting on the wall. _Oh that's really pret-_, she suddenly ran into someone that made her almost fall. She felt someone catch her hand and bring her back up to her feet. She opened her eyes and looked up. A guy about her age was standing there. Short brown hair, an earring in the one ear and a cute smile any girl could of fell for. He held onto her hand still, and suddenly spoke. "Oh I'm sorry" he smiled.

Gabriella blushed. "Its fine I tend to be a klutz"

He smiled back and looked down at his hand, quickly letting go. "Oh um well I gotta get to class I'll see you later?" he started to head downstairs.

Gabriella quickly stopped him. "By any chance you know where room 205 is?" she laughed.

"Yeah! I'm headed there now, c'mon!" he ran down the stairs with Gabriella following. He headed walked into another hallway and turned around. "Hey..Wait…are you new?!" he shot her a confused look.

"Yeah…I just transferred here, I'm Gabriella" she shook his hand.

"I'm Spinner, no way I got transferred here last year from Degrassi High School"

"Oh my god…." Gabriella stepped back away from him, with a shocked look on her face.


	8. Just Hormones?

Spinner looked at her weird, _uh creepy new girl eh?_ "Did I uh do something?"

Gabriella sneered at him, "Yeah actually you did, you're the drug dealer who got Derek Venturi hooked" she was still stepping back, she didn't know what he was capable of doing.

Spinner had a shocked looked on his face, "Woah Derek, you know…him? How is he?"

Gabriella chuckled, "Better than ever, he's in love with a wonderful girl and is finally seeing things better WITHOUT the drugs" she made sure she made the "without" part bolded to show what an idiot he was.

Spinner smiled to himself_, Good kid he was_, "Aw man that's good, I haven't seen him in forever well since I've been clean"

"Oh…" Gabriella looked down, feeling awkward for judging him.

Spinner smiled at her, "Hey, people judge me all the time, I don't take any offense don't worry"

She laughed a little "Sorry…"

He smiled, "C'mon lets get to class" he started to walk, Gabriella following.

As they walked down the hall Spinner ended silence, "So whose Derek so in love with?" he chuckled.

Gabriella gave him a weird look, "Casey Macdonald, why?"

"HIS STEP-SISTER?! Woah…" he stopped and looked at Gabriella with a disgust face.

Gabriella started to get a bit mad, "Hence the word step? It's not like they're blood related, they started to get close and it just happened. You can't control who you fall for…" she found herself pondering about Troy, she continued, "whether it's the star of the basketball team, whose known to be a player and says he's changing for you but than you find out he and your best friend have been too friendly and-"

Spinner interrupted her, "Are we a little angry?" he laughed.

She smiled shyly, "Eh…long story. But still, Casey and Derek are adorable and its all because of some party last week with a guy named Sam and Derek rescued Casey" she smiled, "Romantic eh?"

They started to walk into a classroom, Spinner responded. "I guess romantic can be with your sister?" he laughed as Gabriella hit him.

"STEP!" she pushed him a bit. The teacher looked at them and told them to sit down and take out their books. Gabriella felt her phone vibrate twice indicating text messages were received. _Who the hell.._, she slowly took out her phone underneath her binder so no one could see her phone. She clicked "Open" on the screen and read the first message.

**From**: Casey Macdonald 8:02 am

"Hey girl! We miss you EXTREMELY! Hope you have a wonderful first day in NYC =) talk to you later, love you! -Case, Derek, Miley and Nick."

_Aww I love them_, She smiled to herself than quickly clicked onto the next message and felt her heart drop.

**From**: Sharpay Evans 8:03 am

"Words can't even explain right now, no joke. We miss you more than anything; it's not the same without you. Have an amazing first day, we know you will. We love you, always and forever. Love Sharpay & Troy 3"

Gabriella fought the tears coming to her eyes, she quickly texted back Casey, Derek, Miley and Nick "Thanks" and just stared at Sharpay and Troy's text. What could she possibly say back, their facebook pictures said it all. She was stupid to think that nothing never went on between them before she came, considering she was the most prettiest and popular girl at East High and he was the most popular boy, and best looking. They were meant for each other, at least that's what most people thought. Gabriella smiled to herself remembering the day they had told her she changed the school; Sharpay was no longer the ice queen, and Troy no longer the player. Gabriella looked at her phone screen and chose to "Reply" back. She quickly typed in on the phone keyboard, "Some love? Nice facebook pictures btw…." She shut her phone and shoved it back in her pocket. She was angry, she knew why. Her first love and best friend had backstabbed her.

Sharpay looked down at the text message, and looked up. "Troy…she saw the picture" her face looked frozen, as if someone close had just died.

Troy sighed and put his hand into his pocket, "Where do we go from here?"

Sharpay felt a tear trickle down her cheek, as she was sitting, leaning against the wall in the hallway. Troy slid down beside her and put his arm around her, "Hey…it will be okay… I promise" he kissed the top of her head as she cried.

Six hours later, school had ended and they all went home to their separate ways, besides Casey and Derek. School had become strangly busy, giving no time for any of them to talk to each other about anything that was going on. They all kept to themselves. A few weeks later everyone had really stayed apart. Casey had oddly had many mood swings come along, so they all tried to stay on her good side including Derek. Sharpay and Troy hardly spoke to each other, nor Gabriella except for one night on the phone when Sharpay and Gabriella fought and ended their friendship. Alex and Nick texted each other a lot, Miley leaving Nick's house wondering who he's always texting, Derek had gotten back together with his old band but without Sam this time and they had started to play at gigs again.

Casey walked into the room, she was angry at Lizzie who had thought she saw Derek and her hugging. Yeah it was the truth but they couldn't let anyone know right? _Screw this_, she threw her phone across the room, she hated being secretive about everything and specially keeping things from her mom. Derek had come into her room and sat next to her on her bed. He held her and looked at her, "What's wrong lately?"

She gave him a weird look, "What the heck are you talking about?"

He looked into her eyes, "Case, you've been extremely moody"

She smiled, "No I haven't!" she laughed. "I just get mad easily lately? I don't know"

Derek sighed, _that was just another mood swing why is that happening?_ "Alright Case…whatever you say" he kissed her which led to them makingout.

Nora by that time had walked upstairs and saw that Casey's door was closed. She knocked on it, "Casey, you okay?" Casey and Derek both jumped and quickly moved away from each other, Derek looked around for a place to hide.

"Yeah mom just a second….!" She pointed to her closet, and pushed Derek in.

Nora swung the door open, "What's going on honey?" she looked suspiciously at Casey.

Casey smiled shyly, "Oh nothing…just…putting clothes away!" _good excuse...not_

Nora smiled, "Alright well dinner's going to be ready soon so wash up" she turned around and closed the door while walking out. Derek got out of the closet and sighed, "Close One?"

"Extremely" Casey covered her face with her hands and sat down on the bed _why do I have a headache?_

Derek sat down next to her, "How long do you think we can keep this up?"

"I don't know okay?" Casey's voice had tension in it.

"Case whats-" he stopped his sentence, "Wait are you having second thoughts?" _what the hell casey_

Casey snapped back at him, "Second thoughts?" _what is he on?_

"Yeah, second thoughts about us!?" he looked stern and couldn't believe he was asking that.

"Um okay when did I say that?" she knew their first argument of being a couple was coming.

"Well you're all nice and sweet one second than the next you're all angry at me?" he knew something was up.

"I can't help it Derek, I'm probably getting my period soon so my hormones are off?" she questioned herself and him by saying that, _That's gotta be it right?_

"I know…" he settled back down, "I love you". He said it for the first time, they looked at each other shocked.

Casey slowly looked up from the ground and stared at him, _he loves me? He said he loves me! Didn't he?_, "You love….me?"

Derek felt like a ghost, did he actually really just say that to a girl….and specially to Casey?! He slowly nodded, "I do… I just said it so I obviously do…love you."

Casey smiled shyly, inside she was screaming happily but she didn't want to show it, she wanted to be calm. "I love you too"

Derek smiled, _Score D_. He slowly leaned and…

"DINNER!" Nora called from downstairs.


	9. Surprise Test

Miley walked into the school and went down the hallway leading to Nick's locker. As she approached his locker she noticed him at his locker standing with a brunette girl who looked their age. _Hm…whose that?_ She continued down the hall but than was suddenly pulled away by someone. It was Justin, the guy who had been following Sharpay and Casey around, _that's odd?_ She looked at him, "Hi?"

He smiled, "Hey umm I had a question and I know you've seen me with your friends but…well I'm Justin Russo"

Miley awkwardly smiled, still wondering who the girl was at Nick's locker but she had time to see what this kid wanted, "Hi, Miley, nice to meet you. What was your question?"

He looked down than back up, "Well I wanted to ask one of your friends out…but I don't know how to do it and my sister won't help me because she's hanging out with some new guy friend"

Miley laughed, "Aw I'm sorry. Well who did you wanna ask out?" she thought for sure it was one of her friends on the cheer team.

"Sharpay…" he quietly muttered and looked around to make sure no one heard.

Miley couldn't help but laugh, "You're joking right? That girl has nothing but high standards"

"I really like her…can you find out if she's interested in me at all…?" He looked intimidated about this whole thing.

"Well I don't wanna ruin your hopes but I don't think she's over one person yet, a lot has happened in the past few weeks…maybe another time?" she smiled hopefully at him.

"Okay whatever's best for her…she's an amazing girl" he smiled and thanked Miley before walking away. Miley looked back down the hallway, Nick was still standing at his locker with that girl. Miley walked down to the hallway and to Nick's locker. She put her arms around him, making sure the "he's my property" feeling came out of it, "Hey babe" she smiled and kissed him.

Nick hesitated for the kiss but still did it, "Hey…" he smiled and looked at the girl,

"Miley this is Alex, Alex this is Miley".

Alex smiled awkwardly, "Hey"

Miley gave the protective girlfriend fake smile, "Hey!"

Nick slowly moved away from Miley and grabbed his backpack, "So Alex wants to try out for cheer but she doesn't know anyone so I told her she could hang with you?" he looked at Miley.

Miley stared at the girl as Nick spoke, _she might not be a flirt don't worry_ miles _nick loves ya. _As soon as Nick got done Miley put on a fake smile, "Of course we can hang! I'll introduce you to the girls", _that's if you don't steal my man sweetie._

Alex smiled towards Nick and looked back at Miley quickly "Thanks…."

The bell rang, the three just stood there, Alex looking away awkwardly.

Nick suddenly hugged Miley, "Hey I'll see you later Alex and I gotta get to class" he started to head off with Alex next to him when Miley pulled him back,

She gave him a weird look, "What? No kiss?" she stood there with her hands on her hips, _something's up…_

Nick turned around; "Never" he kissed her quick than parted his way down the hall with Alex to class. Miley left staring gloomily down the hall.

Troy stood at Sharpay's locker. All the other lockers in the school were blue, except for on the end of the new hallway which had two pink lockers that combined to make one locker, only for Sharpay of course. She closed the two lockers and saw his face. "Oh…hey" she smiled timidly.

"Hey, you headed to English?" he smiled at her, in his white long sleeve with a basketball jersey over top.

"Yup why?" she looked at him curiously, _why is he freaking here. Oh Jesus._

"I got science right next door, figured we could walk together" he smiled a bit.

"Sounds..good" she smiled fake, trying to get the vision of Gabriella out of her head.

They walked to class together, Troy giving Sharpay a hug before entering their different rooms.

Later that night…

Miley looked down at her phone, and quickly dialed Nick's number. The line was busy. _That's weird…_ she waited a few more minutes before trying back, but still the line was busy. She waited twenty more minutes before dialing his number again. Impatiently she breathed as he answered the phone. "Why didn't you answer before?" she sounded upset Nick thought.

"Hey sweetie calm down, I was on the phone with Alex about homework" he seemed tranquil compared to her.

"Oh just homework, Mhm" her voice filled with anger and sarcasm as soon as she heard that girls name in part of his sentence.

"Mi, was that sarcasm? What's wrong?" _am I missing something?_ He quickly went through what he said in his head.

Miley couldn't control what she was saying; she was fed up with his actions "So is she like your new girlfriend? Because I believe you should break up with your old one before you get a new one, but that's just me…" she slowly clutched her hand together and sighed.

"Wow Mi c'mon you know you ARE my girlfriend, she's just a friend and she's really nice" he made sure he bolded the are, to prove a point.

"And I'm suppose to believe this why?" Miley froze for a second, thinking back on what happened to Troy and Gabriella and if it compared to her and nick.

"Because you're suppose to trust me Miley, but I guess you don't because you don't know Alex and you're judging her based on her talking to me" he was getting mad now.

"Judging her?! What planet are you from? You know what, have fun with your new girlfriend" she closed her cell phone slowly, leaning back onto her bed and covering her face with her hands. Momentarily she felt a sudden buzzing, she sat up and opened her phone, "Hello?"

"I love you, and you know that so don't get this into something it's not" Nicks voice came through the other end.

"I love you too…" she bit her index fingers nail, timidly worrying about what would happen next.

"If you want…" Nick sighed deeply, "I'll stop talking to her…….would that make you feel better?" _But Alex is amazing, and so is Miley…but Miley's my girlfriend._

Miley smiled largely, "Yes" she giggled a bit but found Nick not finding anything humorous, "I love you Nicholas Jerry Jonas"

Nick sighed, "I love you too Miley Destiny Hope Cyrus"

They both hung up, Miley feeling remorse while Nick wondering what to do with Alex.

Few weeks later, Casey got moodier and received some bad headaches while Nick made sure he came in no contact with Alex during school and outside leaving Alex curious. Troy and Sharpay quietly kept their distance, neither having any contact with Gabriella.

Casey sat at the stool at the kitchen counter. Nora walked in, "Hey sweetie look what came in the mail" she handed Casey an envelope.

Casey quickly opened the envelope.

_Dear Casey Macdonald,_

_You have been accepted into the Toronto Broadway New Cast Member Audition Program. Please have a song written and ready for the audition process for your chance to be the next cast member aboard the Toronto Broadway Theatre. Airfare and Hotel payments have already been made. The plane ticket will be sent in 2-3 weeks upon the arrival of this notice. See you in one month._

_Sincerely Toronto Broadway Theatre_

_Senior Manager: Lucas Grabeel _

_777- 655- 4021_

Casey closed the envelope and smiled up at her mom, "I'm in"

Nora squealed in excitement and hugged her, "Oh I knew you would sweetie!"

Casey finally settled down, "Mom can we keep this on the down low until I go to the audition cause I don't want to get excited for no reason", she thought about how Derek would react to knowing she would be leaving.

A while later… The family was just finishing up dinner, Casey feeling a bit queasy. Nora, George and the kids got up and started taking dishes to the sink, Casey suddenly feeling something in her stomach. She ran upstairs making sure no one noticed. She ran into the bathroom and suddenly found herself getting sick. _What the hell?_, she slowly sat up and leaned against the tub, taking a wet wash cloth around her face. She could feel her heart throbbing as she thought of something. She got up quickly, ran into her room, put a coat on and ran downstairs. She was headed for the door, when Derek stopped her, "Hey what's going on?"

Casey paused and looked at him, trying to hold back the tears, "Um nothing tell my mom I went out for a bit, I'll be back soon" she ran out the door before he could hold her back. Derek stared at her trying to figure out what was wrong and went back to the kitchen to tell Nora.

Casey got into the car and was soon down the road and out of the neighborhood driving to the nearest pharmacy store. She quickly got out of the car and ran to the back of the store grabbing two packages, quickly paying before and heading back to the car. She slowly got into the car, figuring maybe the family went out for ice cream so she would be alone at home so she drove back. Exiting out of the car and into the front door, Casey ran upstairs and into the bathroom. No one was home, so she was right about the ice cream thing. She shut the door and took out one of the packages, a pregnancy test. She took the first test, and than the second test she bought. Both of them said wait three minutes, therefore she did. But a minute the time was up, she heard someone knock on the door, "Whose in there?". Derek's voice thundered through the door, he probably figured Edwin, Lizzie or Marti hid in the bathroom and didn't want to go, well wasn't he wrong. Casey slowly opened the door, her eyes filled with tears, Derek looked at her. "Woah, Case you okay?". Casey looked up, and suddenly pulled on his shirt, pulling him in while slamming the door.


	10. Let's get positive

"Casey what's goin-" Derek confused, suddenly interrupted as Casey held up a pregnancy test. "Case…no? No way…I mean" his face turned pale white.

Casey still choking on her tears looked at him, feeling sick again. Quickly enough the test was done and they waited side by side. Casey picked up both tests and froze. "Positive…..and….Positive" she felt her heart sink.

Derek sighed and rubbed his eyes, "It'll…be okay". _At least I think?_

Casey cried, "What are we going to do? I can't raise a baby!" she felt dizzy.

She started to fall back with Derek catching her and slowly sitting down against the tub with her lying on his chest with her eyes closed. "We'll do it together…"

Casey beginning to bawl looked up towards him, "We're 17. Damnit I do something bad once, and this is what happens. It's not like there aren't other people our age having sex, but no this had to happen to me" she threw the test's box at the wall.

Derek held her tight, he didn't know what to do but he also felt sick but didn't want to show it in front of Casey because after all it was mainly his fault.

They layed there for a half hour crying in each others arm's. Derek suddenly pulled back her hair from her face, "Hey…it's going to be okay I promise."

Casey rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah cause my mom and your dad are going to take this oh so well". She mimicked what she would say, "Mom, George, I'm pregnant by my Step- Brother". Thinking of that, they both began to laugh a bit, and Casey spoke again, "Yeah cause that would work out oh so well"

Derek smiled at her, "When the time is right, we'll tell my dad and your mom, alright?" he kissed her forehead.

Casey shrugged, "I guess that's all we can do…" she sighed in a bit of relief.

Derek looked in her eyes; "Did you know that I love you and that we three are going to be the happiest family…ever" he smiled.

"Three?" Casey looked at him.

"You, Me and the baby" he smiled towards her.

Casey unexpectedly smiled, "I love you too" and she slowly got up. "Hey can you put these in my trash and take it out please?" she handed him the tests and their boxes.

Derek got up after her, "Yeah of course" he took the boxes, and headed to her room and got the trash can. He headed downstairs carrying the trash can while walking into the kitchen when he almost slipped, making the one test boxes fall onto the floor. He picked it up quickly when he heard a voice, "Derek what was that, that just fell?". He froze and turned around slowly.

Gabriella put the CD into the player, and got into position. The curtain and opened and there she stand. She slowly rose up and felt the beat of the music while doing all the moves she practiced so that she would win this competition. "When I Grow Up" by the Pussycat Dolls played in the background. She felt the bright lights on her, and the adrenaline running through her veins as she danced across stage. Four minutes later she finished, breathing heavily but feeling excitement knowing she did a amazing job. She slowly looked up and into the audience, seeing a girl in a Juicy Couture in the front row, with a luis vuitton purse by her side. Gabriella flashback an image of Sharpay when she first moved there, having the perfect hair, makeup and outfit. Her flashback ended as she heard the audience clap and bowed. She ran backstage taking a drink of water and getting a "congrats" from all the other students who she began to make friends with. As she headed back to her dressing room, she took a sip of water and grabbed the key from her pocket and opened her dressing room, she closed the door and sat down on the couch. She grabbed her phone off the coffee table next to the couch and looked at it , no new messages. _Finally no more drama…_ she sighed and tilted her head back on the couch, and closed her eyes. She seemed to have fell asleep for a short second when she heard a knock on the door. She slowly got up and looked in the mirror, _Damn girl you got it going on!_ She giggled to herself and opened the door. She took a few steps back, to realize that the blonde girl standing in front of her, was her old best friend Sharpay. Sharpay smiled shyly, "Hey…I just wanted to say great job tonight, you're for sure to win" she looked down feeling awkward talking to Gabriella.

Gabriella feeling awkward also smiled a tad, "Thanks…"

They stood there for a few seconds staring down at the floor, not knowing what to say to each other, Gabriella finally spoke up, "So…." She didn't wanna be obvious that she didn't feel like talking to Sharpay after what happened.

Sharpay looked up and shrugged, "So…I'm sorry" she bounced up on her heels than back down, taking her hands out from in her sweatshirt, still staring down to the floor.

Gabriella sighed, "Oh…well what's been done has been done".

Sharpay looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

Giving her a weird look Gabriella bit her lip, "Miley told me Shar, there's nothing more to talk about."

Sharpay shot a dirty glance at her, "Told you what?" _Miley wouldn't dare._

Gabriella sneered in disgust, "Uh that Troy and you kissed!"

Sharpay felt anger begin to evaporate from inside her, "You're kidding…"

Gabriella smirked as if payback was occurring, "Not one bit, mind taking the knife from my back cause it was stabbed"

Feeling tears and anger at the same time, Sharpay replied "First of all, I've known him longer than you; second it meant nothing you left both of us! We needed some kind of remorse for you just taking off!"

Gabriella knew this was going the wrong way, "Shar how could you do that to me? You know I fell in deep love with Troy and you both even said I changed the whole school even you…ice queen" Gabriella looked at her sadly.

"Didn't you ever get that Troy and I once were Gabriella, Way back freshman year him and I made out, and from there on had a feeling for each other but all his friends thought I was the ice queen and it would be wrong for the basketball player to be with miss ice queen!" Sharpay felt relief screaming that secret out to her.

"You guys were something…?" Gabriella stared at her.

"Yes! Long ago and that kiss was like a goodbye for something that was but will never be again! It wasn't to hurt you…you're my best friend and I'd never do that to you…ever!" Sharpay started crying at that moment.

Gabriella sighed and felt a few tears trickle out, "I get it now…. I know you wouldn't it's just the fact that I was gone and now all this happens." She smiled towards Sharpay.

Sharpay smiled back, feeling a bit better, "I'm sorry. I love you Gab , Friend?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Uh no?" and went to close the door.

Sharpay shockly stopped the door "What? Gabriella?"

Gabriella smiled and giggled, "Kidding. Sister" and opened the door all the way as they both hugged each other.

Sharpay let go and smiled, "Well I better get back to the airport, good luck you better win girl!" she hugged Gabriella again, and quickly went down the hall smirking to herself; _Nice cover Sharpay Evans. Classic bitch._ She got a cab and left the dance academy, and entered into the airport. She took out her phone as she handed her ticket to the flight manager. She looked in her phone contact list and dialed Troy, he answered. "Hey Troy it's me"

"Hey how'd it go?" he sounded worried.

"Perfect as planned" she smiled devilishly and rolled her carryon luggage onto the plane and hung up.

Derek slowly felt afraid, Nora and George stood there starring at him, "Derek what was that you just dropped?"

He hid the box behind him, "OH just some tampon boxes that's all!" he headed through the kitchen.

George shouted suddenly, "Derek gets back here now!"

Derek walked slowly back to them, "Yes dad?"

George walked up to him, pulling Derek's arm down revealing the pregnancy test box.

Nora sneered, "Derek, anything you like to tell us?"

Derek shrugged, "Nah just using them for a project that's all"

Suddenly they heard someone coming down the stairs, "Der did you take out my trash yet…" Casey stopped as she saw her mom and George standing there with Derek who was holding the pregnancy test box. Derek sighed, _Way to blow it Case._

Nora looked at Casey in disgust, "Casey that's your trash…with a pregnancy test in it? Really?"

Casey bit her lip, looking at Derek, she hated lying to her mother but this time she was going to have to, "No?"

George looked at the both of them, "Someone tell the truth now or you will be grounded for a year."

Derek sighed, as did Casey. Derek looked at the ground, "I got Casey pregnant…."

George and Nora shockingly looked at each other, "That's Impossible Casey would never, and you with her just no!" they laughed, thinking it was a joke.

Casey chimed in to help Derek, "He's telling the truth Mom…George. We had sex, and now 4 weeks later…I'm pregnant"

Nora's face became white, "Casey Macdonald…you wouldn't! You're 17!"

Casey shrugged, "Yeah mom that's what I thought until Derek and I had sex and than started dating."

George looked at Derek. "Damnit Derek you are such an idiot! How could you do this?!"

Derek looked up slowly, "It happened beyond our control dad!"

Nora replied back, "Oh yeah okay I bet you pressured my baby into having sex with you!"

Casey gave her mother a dirty look, "Mom it takes two, and quite frankly your baby was the second person involved"

George was getting angrier by the minute, "That's it. If you are really pregnant you two will have to get jobs and get a apartment!"

Derek was now getting irritated, "What! DAD!"

Casey began to cry, "You can't kick us out! I'm pregnant!"

Nora fought back, "Well you should of thought about that before having sex at all and even with your step brother for freaking sake!"

Derek getting mad also, "Hence the word step!"

Casey came down the stairs near them all, "You can't kick two 17 year olds out! We're about to have another life come!"

George continued, "Both of you are grounded and you must find jobs and an apartment, we won't have this shit going on in our house!" he walked out of the living room and up the stairs to make sure none of the kids heard anything.

Derek stood there starring up at his father, "Oh cool dad way to be fucking supporter for us..." he looked at Nora, "Yeah and you too! It's your damn daughter, she scared shitless and you don't even care. It's my fault she's pregnant so don't get mad at her Nora . Think about how scared she is. She's been nothing but good her whole entire life, And we will find an apartment. We'll move far away from you and my dad Nora because quite frankly you can't deal with mistakes and support your kids" Derek stormed up the stairs, grabbing Casey who was now bawling again with him.


	11. Promises

Casey ran into her room, feeling Derek follow her. She threw herself onto her bed, burying her head into her pillow crying. Derek laid down next to her, and rubbed her back. "Case…it'll be okay. Screw them no one can tell me whether I can be with you or not…"

Casey could tell he was over the top angry, "We're 17….we can't raise a kid" she finally let the truth get to her and rolled over facing Derek,

Derek pulled her closer, so that her head was on his chest and he held her, "Anything's possible, we'll make it work and be the best damn parents"_ I think?..._

"No we can't…. we're brother and sister Derek do you realize how wrong this is?" she was still crying silently.

"Step! No blood at all. I don't care what anyone else thinks, you are my girlfriend, this is my baby and that's all that matters" he kissed her forehead.

She slowly looked up at him, tears made her face glitter, "Everyone won't approve of us….my mom, she hates me" _this is wrong Casey. Wrong!_

He looked down towards her, "She doesn't hate you…she's just having a hard time with the fact you're her little girl growing up. And those who don't approve minds well find a life and get out of ours"

Casey knew she could trust him, so she decided to go with it. Maybe they could make this work, though the thought of a baby had hardly sunk in yet, she still knew Derek would stick by her side the whole way.

The next day was Saturday; Casey had woken up early so that way she could go to the doctors. She'd quickly gotten dressed and did her makeup, when heading downstairs doing the best to avoid her mom and George. She'd found no one was up yet, but when she walked into the kitchen she noticed Derek standing there drinking a glass of orange juice. He looked up at her and smiled, "Ready to go?"

Casey gave him a weird look, "What…?"

Derek laughed, "To your doctors appointment there silly!" he put his orange juice in the sink and walked out of the kitchen heading for the front door.

Casey following, questioned this, "Why are you going with?" she never thought Derek would actually go to the doctor's with her.

"Because I want to…?" he looked at her, spun around and threw her, her coat and was walking out the front door before she could answer. She followed him out the door and into the car. They drove to the doctors office, with Casey wondering what to do about the Toronto Theater cast contest and slowly felt depressed again not to mention she was about to go sign up for a pregnancy doctor. They soon arrived at the doctors and Casey went up to the front desk. Derek saw her filling out paper work with the lady at the desk who looked fairly friendly, so he decided to sit down at a chair nearby. He began thinking, _what if Casey leaves me if I'm not a good enough dad? What if I mess up? We better not get into a fight or she'll be done with me for good. _By the time he was done thinking, Casey had taken a seat next to him. He looked at her; her face was pale with no expression. He knew she was scared she just wouldn't show it. In fact she wasn't the only scared one, he was too surprisingly. _Derek Venturi scared? Psh_; he could just hear all the guys in his head once they found out he got a girl pregnant and to make matters worse, his step sister especially. Casey stood up as soon as the doctor came out calling her name. She looked at Derek worriedly, "Will you come in with me?" Not that he didn't plan on coming in but he thought Casey wouldn't want him in there, he already caused enough problems. He nodded his head and followed her and the doctor into the patient room.

_He's a guy?! No way is he going to look at my Casey down there_; Derek pondered jealous thoughts as he saw the doctor tell Casey to undress and put a gown on. He soon enough left the room, and Casey quickly got changed and soon enough stared at Derek. Derek looked up towards her as she spoke, "Are you nervous…?"

He smiled at her and sighed, "As much as you are"

She smiled that Casey Macdonald adorable smile and the doctor walked through the door. An hour later after the doctor had examined everything he needed to, he told them they needed to make an appointment for an ultrasound for next month. To both Casey and Derek's surprise the baby seemed exceptionally healthy although it was extremely tiny at the moment since Casey was only 3 weeks along. The doctor stared at both of them, "Scared at all?"

Casey looking tense tried to smile, "You have no idea"

The doctor laughed, "You'll be a wonderful mother and" he turned towards Derek, "You'll be a wonderful father"

Derek and Casey both blushed, and soon enough the doctor left leaving Casey getting dressed quickly and both running out the patient room into the main desk and out the exit. They entered the parking lot, where Derek swooped Casey up in his arms, with her legs around his waist and tickled her. "DER-EK!" she laughed playfully.

"What? Can't I tickle the most beautiful person?" he smiled while holding her.

Casey put her arms around his neck, "Stop sucking up." she moved the hair out of her face.

Derek laughed, "This would be sucking up" He than leaned in and kissed her passionately and set her down on the ground, grabbing her hand and walking to the car. As they both got into the car, Derek driving and Casey next to him, Casey looked at him.

"Der…" she sounded concerned. _Just ask he won't get mad. Just ask_

"Yeah Case?" he answered as he turned the car on and began to drive away.

"Will you promise me something?" she looked out the window thinking what to say next.

"Anything" he turned at the stoplight and kept watching the road.

"Promise not to do drugs…ever again?" she knew this was going to cause a argument as she saw the anger come in his eyes.

"Casey I wouldn't do that to you, you know that. I've learned from my mistakes so stop judging me" he was getting stressed by the moment at the sound of drugs.

Casey looked at him, now she was edgy. "I'm not judging you, I'm just afraid"

"Afraid of what?" he slammed on the brakes at the stop sign.

"Afraid that you'll leave baby and I for drugs, or someone prettier, smarter and better than me" she could feel the tears, another mood swing had come.


	12. Magic and a girls heart

Derek stared at Casey, "Why would even think that?" his nostrils flared.

Casey looked out the window, "You've always been a player Derek"

Feeling annoyed, Derek snapped at her, "Really have I? well if you think I'm such a player then text or i.m Max right now and tell him how much of a player I am"

Casey turned to him with a blank expression, "Text or i.m Max? what?"

"Oh please Casey don't act like I don't know you've been secretly talking to Max", Derek entered their neighborhood.

"What the hell are you on? Max? C'mon Derek!" Casey started snapping back.

He looked at her, he'd never heard her swear before. "Whatever…lets just ignore each other for awhile", he pulled into the driveway and turned the key in the ignition turning the car off and opening the door to walk inside.

Casey walked past him into the door to notice Lizzie and Edwin staring at them. Lizzie looked stressed as she looked Casey in the eye, "You're really having a baby? WITH DEREK?" she started yelling.

Casey froze looking how disgusted her baby sister looked. Who was anyone kidding Casey and Derek could never make it through the storm at what was to come next in their lives, quite frankly they had never gotten along even when things were good. "Yeah…. I guess I am Liz" she looked down feeling hurt of how disappointed her sister was with her.

Edwin looked at Derek in shock, "Nice going Derek, you've officially took this family from all time high to low"

Derek felt the need to yell back but resisted, he was going to be a father now he can't overreact anymore. "It's not like that, it was a mistake"

Casey suddenly shot around, "What was a mistake? I'm curious" you could see the fire of anger in her eyes form.

Feeling awkward Derek backed up, "The baby Casey we obviously didn't want this to ever happen"

Casey glared at him, "So let me get this straight you regret sleeping with me?"

"No Casey! Stop twisting things with your mood swing, I don't regret anything in my life!" Derek felt the need for his old obsession suddenly, but ignored it.

Lizzie stared at them arguing, "You guys are even worse now! You can't have a baby together….that's just….that's gross!"

Nora and George suddenly walked in, "That's what we thought…" they looked towards Casey and Derek.

"Holy shit Dad, Nora, leave Casey alone! If you wanna fight, fight with me but leave her out of all this because she's about to have a child! " Derek felt his fist clench at the side of him.

"Not under my roof she's not!" Nora screamed out.

Derek gave Nora a weird look, "Yeah Nora it's called a hospital but thanks for the offer? " he turned back towards his father, "Now if you raise your voice once more to Casey-"

"DEREK! Stop!"

Derek slowly turned around, shocked. For the first time ever, Casey screamed at Derek in pain, with tears pouring down her face.

Meanwhile…

"Why the hell did you tell Gabriella that!?" Sharpay, feeling tense stood there looking at Miley.

"She's your best friend Sharpay, she had to know at some point!" Miley getting disapprovingly answered.

"Uh not really! Now I can't tell you anything, do you realize that?" Sharpay felt her forehead throb.

"Yeah I do, I did the right thing. You're just mad you got caught" _I did the right thing right?_ Miley bit her bottom lip knowing she just said the wrong thing to Sharpay.

"Caught? Yeah none of you people have any proof!" Sharpay put her right hand on her hip.

"The facebook pictures Sharpay! You're kissing his cheek and he's kissing yours!" Miley threw her hands up in the air.

"Cheek! Means nothing and we didn't do anything, and you can't say we did anything else if you have no proof! " Sharpay sat there pondering whether anyone did know the real truth.

"Sharpay did you or did you not do more than kissing with Troy Bolton behind your best friends back?" Miley waited for a answer.

"Oh my god! That's fucking ridiculous!" Sharpay bit her fake nail, as she tried remembering what happened as a flashback came through her mind.

[Flashback] Someone with a jersey stood there with a bottle of vodka pouring it into hands with empty cups. People were cheering in the background for the "wildcats". Over in the corner a blonde stood, laughing wildly between two brunette guys with basketball jerseys, one of the guys touching her while whispering in her ear as she laughed. She grabbed his hand and he pushed her out the front door, running to his truck, stumbling. She tried getting into the back of the truck, but her heels wouldn't allow her to, mixed with the alcohold. The guy pushed her ass up into the truck, following her into the back. The back door was slammed shut.

"SHARPAY! ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Miley stood there yelling.

Sharpay's flashback ended, she couldn't remember anything else. Was she that blonde? But who was that guy? Someone knew something, just not her. "No Troy and I have never done anything!" she looked down.

Miley shook her head disappointed, "When you're ready to tell the truth make sure we're all there listening, especially Gabriella" she turned around and you could hear her footsteps down the stairs, and out through the front door.

Sharpay stood up and looked out her window, watching Miley walk down the sidewalk back towards her house down the street. What really happened that night,or was it just a dream? Obviously someone knew something and this wasn't the last time people would hear about it.

Nick sat there on the chair, with his guitar in his hand.

"Begging to hear your voice, tell me you love me too Cause I'd rather just be alone than knowing I can't have you" he strummed his guitar to every beat, ending with that lyric and smiled. "So?"

"Aw! I really loved it! It's a beautiful song!" Alex sat there, swinging her legs with converse sneakers off the chair.

Nick laughed nervously. "Thanks"

"No problem! "she smiled, "I bet your girlfriend will love it!"

He looked down, "Oh um it kind of wasn't for her?" he sat there feeling awkward of how cruel he sounded.

"Ohhhh" Alex sat there not knowing what to say, _why did he sing it to me? OH MY GOD!_

Nick looked up slowly, "Listen Alex….I…um" he set his guitar down.

Alex sat up quickly from her slouch, and got up. "Yeah um I have to go? Talk to you later?" she was walking quickly towards the front door.

"Wait!" he grabbed her arm and swung her around. "I need to tell you something!"

Alex pulled her hand away from him, "Yeah I don't really have time, um tell me later? Yeah call me! Bye! "She ran free away from his hold and out the door, shutting it as she left. She couldn't believe what was happening, she'd seen what Miley did to the other girls who tried something with Nick and she sure wasn't going to go through that. _Love struck potion? Could I use that without Dad and Mom finding out, oh shit but than there would be Justin who would have to tell everyone because he wants to hangout with Sharpay_. She thought in her head about what she could do to get out of this tangled web she had made. As she walked down the sidewalk she saw Miley. _Oh shit, think of an excuse_!

Miley smiled fake and stopped next to her, "Hey! You're Alex right?"

"Yup!" Alex stood there uncomfortably thinking about what to say.

"I thought so cause I think my boyfriend introduced us the other day!" she laughed, sounding evil.

_What the hell? Leave already Alex!_, "Yeah he did!" Alex fixed her hair to make sure she didn't look desperate.

"So where'd you come from? I just came from Sharpays! Drama, Drama, and Drama!" she laughed again, actually sounding normally.

_Oh I just came from Nick's you dumb bitch!_, Alex refrained herself from saying, "Oh just you know walking around, getting some air!" she smirked.

"Alright well have a fun walk! Hope it rains on you!" Miley laughed, _really bitch I hope it does! _"JK! I would never say that! Have a nice day Alex!" Miley waved goodbye and walked away with a tense smile.

"Buh-bye!" Alex laughed with a sincere tone while pulling her hood up over her head walking fast. "rain rain come again, make that bitch frown again!" she pointed her finger to the sky and heard the thunder rumble as water came pouring down. _Perfect,_ she smiled and suddenly disappeared.

Looking out the window, watching that girl point, rain fall and she suddenly disappearing, another girl watched. "What the hell?" confused, the girl quickly got out her phone and dialed a number, with a male voice answering.

"Joe…I just saw a girl make it rain, and than she disappeared? I really don't want to go to this school now. They all must be freaks!"


	13. Before The Storm

He set his guitar down, and covered his face with his hands. "Damn it why does she affect me like this?"

Ralph, his drummer looked over to him, "Who Derek?"

Derek looked up realizing he spoke out loud, "If I tell you something will you not tell anyone? Because me and her have to tell people on our own"

"Of course man, I'm there for ya!" Ralph stood up and walked over next to him.

"Well…Casey and I are kind of…having a baby" he waited for delayed reaction.

Ralph laughed, "Good one D now what's the real thing that's bothering you"

Derek looked up at him with all seriousness, and sighed looking back down.

"Whoa you were serious?!" _I feel like an ass now…_ Ralph was shocked.

"Yeah. And now she's going to Toronto for some casting Broadway thing, so she's packing now and she never told me about it!" Derek rubbed his eyes.

"Dude…what did your dad and her mom say?" Ralph asked being stupid.

"Oh they're thrilled!" sarcastically Derek answered.

"Well if she's packing, shouldn't you pack too and go with her?" Ralph was right for once in his life.

"You're right…I'm gonna go than thanks for the advice!" Derek grabbed his guitar, put it in his case and started to leave when him and Ralph turned around to hear the door open and see a blonde walking in.

"Sally….?" Derek put down his guitar, noticing his ex girlfriend standing there, smoking a cigarette.

"Hello Derek" she smiled shyly at him as she puffed out smoke.

"What are you doing here?" He knew he couldn't resist the smell of the smoke that reminded him of his addiction that was once his whole life.

"I was on my way to the café, and saw your car here so I thought I'd say hi" she set her purse down on the table.

"Oh…well hi! Got to go!" he picked up his guitar and started to walk past her when she put her hand on his chest and stopped him.

"I want to talk about things…" she put out her cigarette and looked up at him.

Two people, one blonde, one brunette both stepped out of the back of a truck looking tired while fixing their hair. Hoping no one saw anything both of them casually walked back into the party, the blonde fixing her hair while the brunette, said hi to all of his friends like they just went for a walk. They kept distant for the rest of the party, thinking of how much shit they'd get in if anyone knew. The party ended at around 2 am, and the two slowly walked out together. The brunette boy stood on his doorstep, sighing while trying to think of an explanation to what happened. The blonde girl stood there looking around feeling awkward, they both looked at each other. Finally the blonde spoke, "Um well goodbye…nice party?" she slowly backed up.

"Yeah uh…thanks for coming" he was still trying to figure out what happened.

She started heading towards her car and turned around quickly, "Yeah lets not tell anyone?"

"Please!" he chuckled awkwardly.

She turned back around and walked back to her car.

Flashback over. _Sharpay you are in such shit._ She stood there looking in the mirror wondering who she really was.

Gabriella opened the apartment door and smiled "Hey what are you doing here?"

Spinner chuckled, "Jeez can't a guy come over to say hi to a pretty girl?"

She blushed and opened the door, "Come in…", he entered the apartment and followed her to the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Oh I'm alright thanks…" he smiled.

"Okay." She smiled back, and sat down at the table while he joined sitting across from her.

Gabriella's phone vibrated, indicating a new text message, read it.

**From Casey McDonald:**

**Fwded to: Sharpay Evans, Miley Cyrus, Troy Bolton, Nick Jonas**

_Hey just thought I'd let you all know that I'm leaving to Toronto for a_

_Broadway contest. I should be back soon so see you all then! And _

_also…there's some news Derek and I would like to tell you…but none_

_Of you can tell anyone! My mom and Derek's Dad both know and the family knows too but they're not talking to Derek and I, so um yeah I'm pregnant…_

Throughout the East High are, and New York City, five teenagers screamed out "WHAT?" to the surprising news they had just received on their cell phones.

Spinner looked up, "What did I do?"

Gabriella still shocked stared at her phone, "This isn't freaking good!"

"What?!" Spinner thought he did something.

Gabriella looked at him and laughed, "Oh sorry I just got this text from a good friend about her and Dere-" she caught herself, "her and no one"

"Derek and who?" Spinner wanted to know what was wrong.

"Uh No one" Gabriella tried moving her phone away from Spinner.

Spinner grabbed her phone away from her and read the text.

"Um excuse me?" Gabriella was angry now.

"D-ROCK AND CASEY? HIS STEP SISTER?" Spinner gave her phone back and sat there shocked.

Gabriella sighed, "Don't tell anyone"

"I won't….I'm just shocked?" he sat there with a blank expression

"Who isn't right about now." She texted back

**From: Gabriella Montez**

**To: Casey McDonald**

_Congrats girl! And don't worry I'll always be here for you and Derek __ can't wait to see you! Good luck in Toronto maybe I'll come visit! _


	14. Maybe This Isn't Love?

Derek slammed the door as he entered to see Casey standing there with luggage. He turned to her, "I'm going with you"

She looked up from walking, "Uh no… you're not?"

He started running up the stairs, "Yes I am, let me get some clothes and I'll be down in a minute"

Casey sighed, "Fine…why is your hair all messed up anyways?"

Derek stopped in the bathroom hearing her ask, he stared into the mirror and thought of an excuse, "Oh um Ralph and I were practicing you know jumping around and all sorts", He breathed in deeply and opened the medicine cabinet, and took out a bottle. He popped open 6 pills out of the bottle and put it back in the cabinet. Swallowing the pills quickly he ran into his room throwing his shirt and pants off, getting changed. He opened a bag and poured the crap that was in it out, and shoved random clothes into it. He headed downstairs and smiled at Casey.

Nora walked in with her bag, "Ready Case…?" she realized Derek was standing there with luggage also.

Casey grabbed her stuff, "Yeah I'm ready." And she grabbed her coat and walked out of the door.

Nora stared up at Derek, "I'm not into your games Derek, I can smell the drugs you used today on you. If you wanted to fool Casey you should have taken a shower. Between you and I only, I swear if you hurt my daughter I will have you arrested for possession of illegal substances and drugs. Don't think that just because I'm your father's wife I won't because my daughter comes first before anything. "She passed Derek hitting his shoulder and walked out of the door.

Derek silently stood there, staring at the floor. _Is Nora a superhuman? How could she smell- oh dang it!_ He grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

Casey could tell a fight would become during their trip to Toronto, even though the competition for the Broadway spot would only last two weeks, and the viewers would vote for whom ever they wanted, she didn't want her mom to witness Derek and her fighting. She rubbed her forehead, "You know what Mom, why don't Derek and I just go, I'll be fine!"

"What? You need someone with you Case!" Nora looked crushed.

"Mom I'll have Derek with me, we've got a lot to talk about privately and Lizzie will need you here. Just stay here, for the sake of Derek and I" She knew her mother would be angered.

Derek looked down, why was he doing this to Casey. He loved her, and she would of never done this to him.

Nora stared at Derek with a glare, "If that's what you want… Than I guess I'll be going back in now, I love you sweetie, be careful and I'll be voting for you nonstop !" she went over and hugged Casey tight, and kissed her head. She slowly walked by Derek, "Derek…Take care of my baby." she faked a smile and headed into the house with her luggage.

Derek put Casey's bag into the car, followed by his and smiled at her , "You okay?"

She sighed softly and smiled back, "Yeah lets go" . They both entered the car and headed to the airport.

Alex stood in the kitchen with her brother, Justin. Her cell rang and she looked at the caller i.d, Nick. She sighed and pressed ignore.

"What's wrong?" Justin looked at her.

"Guy problems…" she smiled shyly at her brother.

"Nick?" he poured juice into a glass.

"Yeah….? How'd you know?" she questioned.

"I saw you with him the other day, Alex I don't wanna be a pain but you do realize he's got a girlfriend?" Justin sipped the juice while staring at her.

"Obviously…. That's the problem!" She put her hands on her forehead as her phone vibrated indicating she had a voicemail. She looked up at Justin who nodded and she put her phone on speaker hearing Nick speak.

"Hey Alex…it's Nick. Listen I've been thinking a lot lately and… you're the most amazing girl I've ever met. Miley and I just broke up and well… I was wondering if maybe tomorrow you wanted to hangout after school. Well call me back when you get this message. C ya!" the message ended.

"OH MY GOD!" Alex jumped out of her chair staring at Justin in shock.

"Alex!" he laughed.

"He dumped the cheerleader…for me!" she squealed in excitement, _oh my god, oh my god!_

"She's going to kill you Alex, wha- what are you going to do?" Justin couldn't help but laugh.

"Date him obviously!" Alex smiled and looked into the mirror next to the vase in their kitchen.

"Oh god, I'm not saving you this time Al" he grabbed his drink, and headed up the stairs.

"Oh that's just cause you're in love with Sharpay!" she smirked waiting for him to reply.

Justin turned around slowly and looked at her, "She's a nice girl!"

"Or a whore?" she walked to the couch.

"What… are you talking about?" he walked down the stairs towards her.

"She's been sleeping with Troy all along, when Gabriella's her suppose best friend?" she stared up at him, _everyone knew that right….?  
_"Uh…Alex where did you find that out? I've never heard that, and no one else has said anything" he looked at her confused.

"Nick saw them go into Troy's car at a basketball party a few months ago, and since then they've been sneaking off having sex..." Alex was lost.

"Holy shit Alex, I don't think you were supposed to tell anyone that!" Justin ran down to her.

"SHIT!" Alex sighed and sat on the couch, "Justin you can't tell anyone, I thought everyone knew and Nick was just filling me in when he was telling me something huge."

"Alex, Nick seems like he's making everything worse." Justin sat on the couch, Alex following him

"No he's not. Its just high school and there's drama" she turned on the TV, and put her head back sighing, "Why does he have to be so cute?!"

"Woah" he stepped back. Sharpay stormed through him and the door and turned around.

"We have a problem!" she put her hand on her hip.

Troy shut the door and smiled, "What's wrong with you?"

"OH I don't know… just the fact that Nick has been telling people we've been sleeping together!" she threw her hands up in the air.

"Come Again?" He ran up the stairs with her following to his room, and shut the door behind him.

"He saw you and I in your truck, he's apparently seen us through the window?! And he told Miley who told Gabriella!" she sat down on his bed.

"Yeah I've never told him anything, and we were both drunk that night in my truck" he sat next to her and put his face in his hands.

"But any other time we weren't drunk…" she laid back and breathed in deeply.

"Like now?" He climbed on top of her and began to kiss her neck.

"Troy…" she pushed him off and sat up next to him.

"What?" he slicked his hair back.

"Can you honestly tell me you love me and that I'm not sleeping with you just so you can get action?" she had a serious look on her pale face that was usually tan.

"Shar…c'mon!" he began to kiss her neck again.

She moved slowly to the side so he would stop, "You've never actually told me you loved me, when I'm giving myself to you." _Please don't be playing me I just lost Gabby cause of you._

"It's not like we're going to be together forever" he laughed and went to kiss her.

She got up quickly and grabbed her purse, and headed out the door, down the stairs and to the door.

"Where are you going?!" He ran down the stairs after her.

"Not the best thing a girl wants to hear when you already made her lose ... her sister" she looked down feeling tears.

"Hey…Hey… I was joking" he swept her golden blonde hair out of her face, raising her chin up.

"If you don't mean anything, I'm leaving" she turned around opening the door and walked out.


End file.
